Miso Ramen
by King Oz
Summary: Naruto tries to stop Sasuke from seeking out Orochimaru. spoilers for chapter 178183 of the manga SasuNaru, Yaoi, Shounen ai...


I needed to get back into my fics, so I wrote this. It can be a one-shot, or have a second part. Depends.  
  
Warnings: besides the usual, this also contains SPOILERS!!! Yep. This contains spoilers for... about chapter 180 in the manga. And I'm absolutely sure the anime hasn't gotten that far. Also, there's Yaoi/Shounen ai... lime, but no lemon... and my fave, Sasuke x Naruto! (Also a mentioning of Zabuza x Haku)... that's about it... Oh, and slight angst. No fic is truly complete without it.  
  
~*Miso Ramen*~  
  
Naruto ran towards the front gate. He was worried by what Sakura had told him. He never realized Sasuke had been carrying Orochimaru's seal for so long. Even though he had assured Sakura that Sasuke was smart enough not to go seeking Orochimaru for power, he wasn't too sure. Sakura hadn't been there when Sasuke had found Itachi and his goon towering over him in the hotel, and Itachi hadn't wanted anything to do with his younger brother. Naruto wasn't stupid. He'd seen the spark flare in Sasuke's eyes when Itachi merely dismissed him. He saw the look in Sasuke's eyes when he had challenged him that morning, too. He didn't want to lose Sasuke, after everything they'd been through together, to some bastard who'd probably use Sasuke for his own means before tossing him aside like a rag doll. He heaved a sigh of relief when he got to the gate and found it both shut and devoid of any sign of life. Sasuke wasn't that stupid. Naruto had to give him more credit.  
  
He turned around to head back when a figure, shrouded in darkness walked up to him.  
  
"What are you doing out so late, Naruto?" The shadow asked, head down. Naruto's eyes widened when he recognised the voice.  
  
"Sasuke!" He exclaimed. His eyes scanned over Sasuke's form and he winced when he recognized a large bag on his back. "No, don't go." He grabbed the teen's arm firmly, evading the question. "I won't let you give up your life for this blood-lust, for this search for infinite power. What happens when you kill Itachi?" Sasuke raised his head and glared at Naruto, trying to subtly dislodge the blonde's grip. "Will you become like Gaara, Sasuke- san?" He asked, purposely saying his name formally. The boy shook his head.  
  
"No."  
  
"I think you will." He went on. "I think you're going to become another monster just like Gaara. You always said your purpose was to become an avenger and kill your brother. What do you do when you've completed your ultimate goal?" Sasuke looked down. He obviously hadn't thought of *exactly* what he'd do then. "You're no better than Itachi. He took your family away. He murdered your loved ones. Have you even thought about the one's who love *you*? We're losing you because of this too." The dark- haired genin looked up, the glare back on his face.  
  
"I've lived all my life for this. I know nothing else. Friends will only hold me back. Make me weak." He deadpanned. Naruto snorted.  
  
"You may not remember this, but... when we were fighting Haku and Zabuza a lot happened. I thought you were dead. You had jumped in front of that attack." He took a deep breath and dropped Sasuke's arm, trusting that Sasuke would stay to hear him out. "I thought you were dead." He repeated. "I went berserker and was so close to killing Haku." Sasuke frowned in disbelief. Even after seeing Naruto in battles he couldn't believe the boy was capable of that, especially not when they were younger. Naruto ignored the look. "I was in so much pain. I couldn't think of anything but hurting him back, because of what he said to me. He told me you died to protect me. He said that to protect a precious person, knowing it was a trap, you were still able to save my life. And that pissed me off. I never wanted you to die for me. I wasn't worth it. And... I almost killed him." Sasuke lowered his head in respect.  
  
"Who killed Haku?" He wondered aloud, only knowing that by the time he had awakened everything was over.  
  
"Kakashi." His eyes widened. "But, even though he loved Haku, he didn't try and take revenge on Kakashi. It was only when that Gatou man came and disrespected Haku's death that he became truly strong. He ended up dying... but he died for a cause. You're going out for vengeance. If you die it will be pointless. You don't become stronger for revenge. Over these years I learned that. You grow strong for your loved ones."  
  
"Do you really believe that?" Sasuke wondered.  
  
"Hai." Naruto smiled warmly at Sasuke. "Over the past few years I've had things to fight for. Like Konoha village. Sakura. You. Tsunade-sama. Kakashi and Iruka. I've even fought for Hinata and Rock Lee." He stepped back and sat on the bench that he remembered from many years ago, when he tried to pass off as Sasuke and get a kiss from the girl. Sasuke followed, dropping his bag to the ground beside him, but stayed towering over him.  
  
"When we were fighting against Haku, how come you became so strong?" Naruto rolled his eyes.  
  
"For you." He muttered. "Because you nearly died for me. Hell... you're the reason I went up against that snake of Orochimaru's. And you're half of the reason for me going after Gaara. You become strong for people who are precious to you. Loved ones. That's why I'm trying to stop you now." Sasuke stayed above Naruto unmoving, face shadowed by his bangs and the moonlight at his back.  
  
"Stay with me." Naruto whispered, slightly frustrated at the lack of response on Sasuke's part. "Stay and train with me. I'll teach you everything I know. Summoning. Rasengan. Kage bunshin. I know you hate me, but I don't want to lose my rival, my best friend..." He trailed off, looking down, slightly ashamed. Sasuke thought about this for a second before:  
  
"Miso ramen."  
  
Naruto looked up, confused.  
  
"Nani?" He asked. "What does that mean?"  
  
"That's what you tasted like." Sasuke tilted his head, making his smile apparent to Naruto. "The kiss." Naruto blushed, cursing the moonlight for giving him away. "You remember that?!" Sasuke nodded.  
  
"Am... am I your precious person?" He asked cautiously.  
  
"Of course! Except for the loved one's thing, I am also always trying to become more powerful to earn your approval."  
  
"You do it for me?" Sasuke's eyes widened in surprised. "What about Sakura?" Naruto turned his vulpine face up to Sasuke, narrowing his eyes as if studying the boy in front of him.  
  
"What about Sakura? She's in love with you. You'll break her heart if you go."  
  
"And you?"  
  
Naruto hesitated before answering.  
  
"...Mine too." He whispered, hoping it was quiet enough that Sasuke didn't hear. No such luck. Sasuke leaned forward, resting his hands on Naruto's thighs and brought his face in as close to the blonde's as possible.  
  
"Miso ramen." Sasuke whispered, his lips ghosting across the other boy's before lunging forward, kissing Naruto with as much passion as he could, smirking when Naruto's eyes went as wide as they had for their first kiss, only this time, Sasuke closed his own and pressed forward.  
  
It took Naruto a couple of seconds to get over the shock, before he flung his arms around Sasuke's shoulders, pulling him closer so fast that he lost his footing and fell into the eager boy, pressing their bodies flush against each other. Naruto was thrown off balance by the sudden weight and ended up lying beneath Sasuke's body along the length of the bench. Throughout their clumsiness, however, their lips never separated. Sasuke, who had been holding up his weight with his palms and knees, let his legs give out, thrusting his lower half into Naruto's body. This impulsive move shocked Naruto and he broke the kiss to gasp desperately for air. This slight distraction gave Sasuke the incentive to let his lips do some exploring as he began nibbling and licking along his jaw.  
  
"Sasuke." Naruto hissed out in an impatient whisper. He had been waiting for this for so long. Sasuke stopped and brought his face to eye level with Naruto once more before allowing another smirk.  
  
"You did a great job at pleading me to stay." He replied, earning him an undignified snort.  
  
"Pleading?" Naruto cried out, trying to keep his voice down. Sasuke ground their hips together, causing the blond to arch his back slightly, eyes rolling to the back of his head. "Okay... maybe just a little pleading." He laughed at Naruto's willingness and went back to his ministrations.  
  
***  
  
There's actually a second part to this but I figured I haven't written anything for a while and I really need to post SOMETHING. Unfortunately this is crap for my first Naruto post... I actually have another few Naruto stories... but they're in the process of being revised to take into account the... er... rest of the series... I had only gotten to about the end of the Haku arc when I wrote them. Anywho... hope it was okay... for a rushed job... and sorry about the spoilers. ONE-SHOT... unless you really really want more. Then I have to edit the next part.  
  
It's a shame it was Sakura who tried to stop Sasuke from leaving. I can't believe she actually said she'd kill for him... well, they made up for that whole Sakura x Sasuke mush with her saying:  
  
"I couldn't do it... I couldn't stop him. The only person... who can probably save Sasuke-kun is you... Naruto. Only you..."  
  
*cheers* Total character development for Naru-chan!!! Whoo hoo!! That plus it's got so much shounen ai potential. I swear Kishimoto-sensei really knows how to satisfy us fangirls. ^^  
  
Oh and disclaimer... I own a Naruto and a Sasuke plushie... that's about as close as it gets. 


End file.
